The Game
by Ember1313
Summary: Nikolas and Elizabeth play a game. Set in the Unexpected Chemistry Universe R&R!


So I totally blame the ladies at Unexpected Chemistry for this one. And you know who you are!

Just some random smutty-ness. Enjoy!

~Kelly~

* * *

**The Game**

"I can't believe you never played twister." Elizabeth said cleaning up the remnants of game night. When she and the boys moved to Wyndemere, many things changed. Namely game night being one of them along with the live in nanny.

"Well I can't believe you're shocked. My upbringing was anything but normal."

"Very true." she agreed with a shrug. It wasn't a secret Nikolas did not have a normal childhood. "I guess it's a good thing I'm around to help with Spencer huh?"

Nikolas pulled her against his chest. One hand slid under her shirt while he nuzzled her neck. "Oh it's a very good thing you're around."

"Nikolas, we can't!" she said trying to pull away.

"Why not? The boys are in bed asleep."

"We still need to clean up and..."

"That's what the staff is for." Nikolas reminded her, earning him a dark look. "Okay, I tell you what, how about we play a game?"

"You want to play a game of Twister with me?" Elizabeth asked one eyebrow raised. Nikolas was clearly up to something.

"Sure, why not? If I win..."

"Oh, I know what you want if you win." She flashed a coy smile. "What do I get?"

"Anything."

"Anything, huh?" Elizabeth asked wickedly. Nikolas was always so proper it was fun to push him just a bit. "How about karaoke at Jake's?"

"No. Absolutely not." he refused shaking his dark head.

"I guess you better win then."

The air outside was still cool, winter clearly not over yet. However, as the game progressed that ceased to matter. Elizabeth was the first to cave by taking off her cardigan. Nikolas followed by removing his own shirt on the next spin. And so the game continued with either Nikolas or Elizabeth dropping an article of clothing with each spin. Finally, they were both wearing nothing but moonlight.

"Elizabeth." he whispered in a tortured voice, "I want you."

"We're not done with our game."

He moaned at the images her words evoked. "What I have in mind is much more fun, I promise."

"But I really want to hear you sing." she pouted back at him.

His eyes widen in shock. "I never said anything about singing."

"Well, you did say anything."

"I guess I did," he admitted taking the spinner from Elizabeth. There was no way he was going to lose now. They played for a few more turns until Nikolas had a wicked idea. Elizabeth's right leg was just a few inches from his mouth. Nikolas darted his tongue out leaving a wet trial along her skin.

Elizabeth immediately moaned at Nikolas' teasing. "Stop." she whimpered trying to focus on the game. Instead of answering her, Nikolas repeated his actions. However, this time he bit Elizabeth gently as well. She moaned again and placed her head against the cool plastic. Seconds later, Elizabeth found herself lying underneath Nikolas.

"I win." he proclaimed settling between Elizabeth's legs. He knew she would be ready for him. And Nikolas was right. As he positioned himself at her entrance, Nikolas could feel how wet Elizabeth was.

"You cheated."

"I prefer to think of it as doing what it takes to win," he corrected easing himself inside her wet center. Nikolas groaned and pressed a kiss to Elizabeth's neck. They moved together in a measured, insistent rhythm. Their breathing came in short, sharp gasps as they moved together in total harmony.

Elizabeth ran her hand down Nikolas' back. She loved how his body reacted to her touch. It was always like this between them. One touch and it was as if Nikolas would go insane. But in a completely amazing way. He did things to her she never imagined.

Slowly, Nikolas sped his movements up. He knew the gentle rhythm wouldn't last long not with Elizabeth teasing him. He loved this side of her. Full of passion and desire with just hint of vixen. He often wondered if any other man had seen this side of her. Nikolas doubted it however. Otherwise, she would not be here with him. "I love you," he whispered against her ear.

Elizabeth smiled and said, "I love you too." She arched her back, silently asking him to pick up the pace and moaned when Nikolas did. They began to move faster and frantically, both seeking release. Elizabeth came first, the sensual waves causing her to cry out. Nikolas exploded within her almost immediately. Her sweet cries always drove him over the edge.

After a few moments, Nikolas reluctantly pulled out of Elizabeth. He ignored her soft whimpers of protest but only because they were still outside. "Are you okay?" he asked worriedly while handing Elizabeth his shirt.

"I'm fine. I just don't know what your objection is to making love in our bed."

He smirked at her statement. It was true they had christened nearly every room at Wyndemere. "Who says I was finished with you?"

Elizabeth laughed at Nikolas' comment. "You are going to take full advantage of this aren't you?"

"Absolutely." he said smiling widely. He would never get enough of being with Elizabeth.

"Are you sorry?" she asked suddenly worried.

Nikolas immediately pulled Elizabeth into his arms. This had happened a lot lately but that didn't mean he liked it. "Sorry about what?"

"The baby. I know you probably wanted another boy."

"We have three wonderful little boys already. What I want is a beautiful little girl who looks like my beautiful wife." he reassured Elizabeth gently. Actually, the thought of a daughter terrified him. Nikolas had no idea what do with a little girl but he knew it would be okay. After all Elizabeth would be here with him.

Elizabeth pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before whispering. "Thank you."

"You are welcome. Now let's go to bed."

"We still need to clean..."

Nikolas sighed at his wife's stubbornness. She was going to be the death of him. "For once, just let the staff do their job."

"But they'll know we..."

"Elizabeth, I'm sure they already know." Nikolas said shaking his head. His wife would never get used to the idea of a staff. Actually, he loved that about her. She made sure he and the boys had a normal life.

"Oh god, I'm so embarrassed." Elizabeth mumbled turning a dark shade of red.

Nikolas laughed at her reaction. She was so cute like this. "How about we go upstairs and I distract you?"

"Well you did win."


End file.
